


Putting The Canary Back togeher

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote up real quick. Sara's injured and Felicity does the best she can to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver comes in half-dragging Sara, and although he told you over the comm that she had been injured, you had no idea what to expect. When you see the purple tinged cut on her shoulder, you almost faint. And you know it’s bad when you see Sara flinching and wincing. You’re about to ask what the hell the purple stuff is when Oliver curtly says magic blade before stalking off. Diggle follows him leaving an injured Canary in your possession and you guide her to your chair carefully, feeling horrible for every second she is in agony, but you have to figure out what was on that blade so you can fix her up. You swab the cut and perform your experiment in double time. It takes a few minutes but you finally figure out that the blade in question wasn’t magic, just dipped in a special compound, thankfully one that you can get out with water and some soap, the problem really is the stinging it creates in the cut. You gather Sara up as much as you can and lead her towards the showers that Oliver, smartly, put in a few months ago, for long nights and quick changes after long days. 

Once you get to the showers you lead a unresponsive canary through the motions of removing her clothes. Once you realize she’s still in shock you strip down to underclothes yourself and lead her into the large stall. You turn on the water, warm enough to be comfortable, but not hot enough to scald. As she puts her shoulder under the water you can see in her face, in her eyes, and in the small sounds she is struggling not to make, just how much pain she is in, and it breaks your heart. You do the one thing you can think of to distract her, so while the water is pouring down over both of you, fogging up your glasses, you kiss her. You hope it’s enough to take her mind off the pain, and you guess it is because seconds after your lips connect she has her hands in your hair and her hips pressed to yours, and you think you’ve both forgotten what it was you were doing in the first place.


	2. Rain Stitches and Rain Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s two weeks after what you’ve inwardly deemed ‘The Shower Incident’ and neither of you has spoken about it....
> 
> Dedicated to MKYSThrall, who gave me both the idea and inspiration that allowed me to continue this story.

It’s two weeks after what you’ve inwardly deemed ‘The Shower Incident’ and neither of you has spoken about it. After the two of you had fully distracted yourselves, you had quickly, and gently, cleaned out Sara’s cut, and then hastily went home. In the following fortnight you’ve been awkward, and Sara’s been only faintly distant, but there is definitely tension between you. You’re just not sure it’s the good kind. 

You’re working late, and both Diggs and Oliver have already gone home. It’s a dark night, and the lightning keeps distracting you as it flashes through the windows. It’s just 11 when Sara comes in. Even when she’s not trying, she manages to walk silently across the floor, and you wouldn’t have even known she had come in if it wasn’t for the soft sniffling. You turn around in your chair to see her soaked to the bone from the pouring rain, and, although the rainwater is dripping down her face, your fairly certain you see tears too. 

Forgetting the awkward ness you’ve shared for 14 days, you quickly rise and bring the other girl in to a soft, and hopefully warm hug. You don’t even notice that your nice skirt is getting soaked, and will probably be ruined, since it’s dry clean only, because Sara feels so soft and… right… in your arms. She pulls back slightly and looks at you with soft, pitiful eyes, that make your heart break and answers all your questions with one word. ‘Laurel’. 

You feel like going to find her lawyer sister, and give her a piece of your mind, but you refrain, deciding tha the more pressing matter is the one to do with the younger Lance sister, standing in front of you. You coax her out of her jacket and tell her to follow you to the bathrooms. You grab the extra pair of clothes Sara leaves at the hide-out, and you instruct her to go change. She returns, hair up in a bun, with baggy sweats and a loose t-shirt on her thin frame, and although she’s dried the rain off her face, she’s still crying. She stands there uncertainly for a few seconds before the sobs start to come again and you go to embrace her again. 

As the tears subside slightly you run your thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears, and trying to catch her eye. When you finally make eye-contact Sara looks lost, and out-of it, completely confused, and, in a moment of desperate panic, in a plea to not loose the Sara who has slowly re-emerged, you kiss her. 

You don’t know why you keep doing this, you really don’t. But once again it seems to work, as Sara pushes you up against your desk, and while usually you’d be worried about damaging equipment, as she lifts you up onto the table’s surface and pushes your skirt up, standing between your legs, the thought doesn’t even enter your mind. Her hands run deliciously over your hips, as you thread your own digits in the canary’s hair. You can’t help the little moan that escapes as Sara bites at your neck, but when you feels Sara smile against your neck, you decide to be less embarrassed. 

Within seconds you’ve both long forgotten the tears, and the awkwardness that’s come before, and is sure to follow. In the heat only a few rational thoughts flow through your mind, but you feel like you’re stitching Sara back together piece by piece, the way she stitched up your bullet after you got shot. You feel like you are slowly putting the canary back together, with every kiss.


End file.
